


group projects aren't so bad when they're with cute witches

by huntuer (tuffbeifong)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU: Witches, Ace!Tracy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuffbeifong/pseuds/huntuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school halloween au with triplet witches Anna, Cas and Hannah, featuring Jo and her best friend ace!Tracy and Anna's cat Aster which is a result for the google search "cool witch names"</p>
            </blockquote>





	group projects aren't so bad when they're with cute witches

**Author's Note:**

> to see on the tumble (it's a picspam ! !)  
> [clickity click](http://annaharvelle.co.vu/post/100347390326/annajo-witch-anna-x-jo-high-school-au-happy)

“And we have both those papers due for Richters’ class? I’m telling you, Jo, this is bullshit—hey, what the hell are you doing?”

“Shut up,” Jo replied through gritted teeth. She had ducked into a doorway, out of sight from the hall. Tracy sighed, following her and peering out at the passing students. 

“What are we hiding from, exactly?” Tracy asked. 

“We’re not hiding.”

“I call this hiding.”

Jo sighed, stepping back out into the crowded school hallway as nonchalantly as she could. Tracy looked down the hall, curious: a little ways down, the new girl Anna was opening her locker. 

Tracy turned to Jo, incredulous. “Oh, Harvelle, do not tell me you have something against witches.”

“Of course not!” Jo’s expression turned from offended to melancholy. “In this case, it’s sort of the opposite.”

She peered down the hallway to where Anna was putting away her books. Her almost luminescent red hair was glowing against her deep purple dress, and her black thigh high socks left a space before the hem of her skirt that Jo found downright criminal. She had her headphones in, her head bopping softly to the beat and her lips moving just slightly, beginning to form the lyrics…

“Yeah, you’ve got it bad,” Tracy said, almost clinically. 

“I know,” Jo sighed. 

“Well, have you talked to her?”

“We have history together. We’re doing this group project on city planning and Paris—“ Jo cut off when she felt something rubbing against her leg. Looking down, she was met with a pair of golden eyes. It was Anna’s cat, and it was pressed against Jo’s leg and purring. 

“Aster!” Anna came hurrying over, but the cat ignored her. “Sorry, she’s not usually like that.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine! I love cats,” Jo said, reaching down to scratch Aster’s ears. 

“I meant to ask you,” Anna continued, “Would you wanna get coffee or something later? Maybe today or tomorrow?”

“Ah, yeah—“ Jo said, distracted as the cat jumped up and settled down on her shoulder. “It might be good to get that Paris thing done sooner than later, with Halloween coming up…”

“Actually, I meant like a date.”

Jo felt her face go hot, and she looked up at Anna. The other girl shot her a cocky sort of grin, and Jo felt as if her heart had dropped right out of her chest. 

“Oh, uh, yeah! I mean, totally!”

“Cool. I’ll talk to you later?” she stepped back, and Aster leapt over from Jo’s shoulder to her owner’s. Anna reached out, her arm disappearing into the thin air next to her and reemerging with a sleek, black and red witch’s broom. She gave Jo and Tracy a little wave, leaving through the door to the windy courtyard where her brother and sister, Cas and Hannah, were waiting.

The girls watched through the courtyard windows as Anna hopped onto her broom and flew off over the red and orange trees with her siblings. They were both silent a moment before Tracy spoke:

“You know me, man, I’m not into the whole sex thing. But I think I see what you like about her. That was about the coolest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Jo nodded, still beet red but now smiling broadly and very much looking forward to the evening. 

 


End file.
